bestfriendswheneverfandomcom-20200214-history
Shelby
Shelby & Naldo is the relationship between Shelby and Naldo in Best Friends Whenever. They are currently friends. To see the cast pairing, see Lauren & Ricky. Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel * Naldo says, “Hey, Guys,” to Shelby (and Cyd) and she says, “Hey, Naldo.” * Naldo says to Shelby (and Cyd) to check out his (and Barry’s) chest hair machine. * Naldo possibly wants chest hair to impress Shelby and show her that he is manly. * When Naldo says to Barry that he thinks the machine is working, Shelby looks over at him. * Shelby looks worried when Naldo’s chest starts to admit smoke. * When Naldo says that he wants his chest to admit smoke because it looks cool, he possibly wants to impress Shelby so she thinks he is cool. * Shelby watches Naldo run out of the RV. * When Shelby enters the RV and hear the blast from the two chemicals, she looks a bit worried, possibly for Naldo. A Time To Cheat * Shelby (and Cyd) told Naldo (and Barry) that they are time travelers. * Shelby must have invited Naldo into her house for him to be in her living room. * Naldo is sitting in a chair that is close to Shelby. * When Shelby (and Cyd) time travel and reappear to a few seconds ago, Naldo is looking at Shelby who is standing up in front of him. * Naldo, not understanding the concept of time travel to a certain degree, says to Shelby (and Cyd) “Welcome to our time.” * Naldo also stands up and goes is behind Shelby. * Shelby is looking at Naldo when he is speaking to her. * Naldo starts looking through Shelby’s kitchen cupboards for something to eat and she doesn’t seem to mind. * When he is looking through her cupboards, he looks back at Shelby. * Naldo is surprised and shocked when Shelby brings up the future lab. * Naldo watches Shelby and Cyd give each other a high five. * When Shelby reappears from the future lab, both her and Naldo are screaming but for different reasons. * They both watch Bret and Chet come in and talk about their magic act. * Naldo seemed to pay more attention to Barry after he mentions Shelby. * When Barry wants to recreate the event that caused Shelby and Cyd to time travel, Naldo mentions that Shelby (and Cyd) said that they were hugging when it happened. * Naldo said Shelby’s name first when he was talking to Barry. * Naldo get mad and stands up for Shelby (and Cyd) when Barry calls them names. A Time to Say Thank You * Naldo seems to pay attention to Barry when he brings up Shelby’s name in his conversation with Naldo. * Naldo and Shelby think it’s always good to be nice. * Barry talks to Shelby about his problems with Naldo and she doesn’t seem to mind. * Barry gives Naldo the burrito of Shelby’s family but Naldo doesn’t understand it. * Naldo answers Barry’s question about why Shelby (and Cyd) are having a hard time with the thank you stuff. * They had no scenes together in this episode but Barry mentioned Naldo to Shelby twice through the episode (at the beginning when he is eating her food and when he is talking to her about his Naldo problems) and Barry mentions Shelby to Naldo three times (once when he is about to thank Naldo, second when he gives him the burrito, and a third time when they agree to forget about the past two days). Similarities & Differences Similarities TBA Gallery Category:Main Character pairings Category:Pairings Category:Naldo Category:Shelby Category:Shelby's Ownership Category:Lauren Taylor Category:Ricky Garcia